


World War 2 untold stories

by GoldenLogic



Category: SCP Foundation, World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: Nazi Germany, Soviet Union, Western Front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLogic/pseuds/GoldenLogic
Summary: Pieces of stories from World War 2 mixed in with SCP Foundation Mythos.





	World War 2 untold stories

Tank Commander Takahata was peering through his binoculars when his gunner Fujiyama 

popped out of the copula, “Commander it’s not safe out there you don’t know when those 

Chink bandits will fire at you.” “Don’t worry Fujiyama the Emperor will protect me.” Takahata 

said Whatever you say commander.” It was 1938 right in the middle of the invasion of China. 

Just year after the so called Marco Polo Incident. “By the Emperor has it been that long 

already? Takahata thought. Just a year when the glorious Japanese military crossed the Sea of 

Japan and into Singapore, Manchuria and down the coast of China like a snake, and now he

was somewhere in mainland China far away from the coast. His unit had been assigned at the 

front ahead from the rest of the invasion force for scouting duty, this was a dangerous job and if

you engaged the enemy you were alone with no backup. “Such is the duty of the Emperor” he 

muttered. “Fujiyama”! He called out. The small man popped out of the copula once again. We 

are moving out there is nothing for us here. And off they went. 

Commissar Korvick was sitting in his office when the Japs rolled into China in 1938. It was 1939 

now when the Germans and his own government ganging up on the Poles after they had 

jumped into bed with the Brits and French. Both Germany and the Soviet Union which he 

served knew the British and the Froggies never had the guts to start another Great War up 

again. And now here he was in occupied Warsaw in the Soviet occupation zone. Before he 

joined the great people’s commiserate he was a mere schoolboy in one of the Communist 

Party youth school’s. He had good grades and was well disciplined when the civil war came he 

immediately joined the commiserate to fight against the whites. The workers revolution 

succeeded and move on to free other people’s from reactionary enslavement, starting with 

Poland. The Germans proved useful to the Soviet Union when the Poles could not fight a war 

on two fronts and any resistance was swept aside. So as of now he is on garrison duty in 

Warsaw with paperwork and the occasional clashes with fascist bandits. “Dear God I wish I 

was fighting. He muttered and although the Soviet Union was a Godless state old habits were hard to give up. A couple of the 

Polish government managed to flee the country after the Soviet Union and the krauts took over. These 

Poles were a nuisance, and managed to take a couple of platoons, officers, Air Force pilots, 

and government officials. The rest of the Polish officers who were not able to escape were 

executed, or some poles were able to be brought into the new communist occupation 

government to help establish order, or some them escaped and are still in the country fighting 

as bandits. It was a sunny day in eastern Kraków, and the streets were busy with supply trucks 

and army men patrolling the streets. The cities were relatively peaceful but it is in the country 

that was where the ambushes happened, as he heard from his fellow commissars who went 

into the forest or the wide open fields of this flat country. The military hospital was full of injured 

soldiers from these attacks and it was quite Frankly, that was also an American saying. Very 

stressful and annoying but nothing that he couldn’t handle. “Comrade Korvick an order has 

come in for you.” His secretary came in with a packet of papers. “Orders?!”. “Yes comrade, 

from Occupation Administration. “Bring it here.” It read. “GRU Dvision P.” “Division P?” 

Comrade Korvick you are to report to facility 27 immediately. We will brief you on your duties at 

the facility, we have ordered a vehicle and it is waiting for you outside your office. We serve the 

Soviet Union. Well he wanted some excitement and he got it. 

Private Lucas’s unit was stationed in Berlin for garrison duty when he and his division was 

assigned to a special unit that was to be transferred to the front lines in Spain to help with the 

big push that the nationalists in Spain were going to commence. His unit was entrenched 

outside the outskirts of Madrid with the Legion of Kondor. “Alright you lugs!” We are going over 

the top in 10 minutes till we take the city wait for the artillery barrage to go first. The Sargent 

ordered. Then shells came raining down first. The nationalists were on the right side of us. 

While the conscripts from Italy were on the left. According to our orders we would go first in the 

attack followed by the left and right flanks. In minutes the artillery was over. The whistle blew 

and we were over the top, like one disciplined machine. My grandad talked about going over the trench 

in the first round of fighting, and probably didn’t imagine his grandsons would be doing the 

same thing. They were almost to the city border when machine guns started going off. The 

Spanish called them the “Old Bomb Maker.” Guess they were right in some capacity, as it tore 

our men to pieces. One poor fella caught one in the face, while the other one to his right 

caught one in his foot, tore it right off cleanly. He was almost to the crew when he felt a ding on

his helmet and fell down. He wasn’t injured or dead, his damn helmet caught the bullet. “Come

on private!” “We have a city to take!” The sergeant pulled him up and charged the crew with his 

MP38 and killed them swiftly. Lucas lifted his Kar 98k and ran towards cover behind a bombed 

out store with his squad. “Alright boys, Sergeant Klause said. Our unit has been ordered to 

capture Objective A which is just straight ahead of us. “The 12th infantry division from the 

Nationalist will help us in taking it, they will move on the left flank while our unit will move on 

the right!” “Alright men let’s move forward!” We ran out of the store and into the streets once 

again. A Republican barricade stood in our way again and we we’re pinned down under heavy 

machine gun and rifle fire. “Soldats through your grenades!” Sergeant Klause ordered and

once we lobbed our grenades into the barricade. With one tremendous explosion the machine 

gun position and barricades fell silent. “Come Along men!” “For Hitler!” “Let’s kill those

damned communist. And we surged forward like one wave towards our objective.


End file.
